Siblings-The Unbreakable Bond(Wizardess Heart)
by Daisy Pragnya
Summary: Anessa Avery Midnight and Annette Arin Midnight are two orphaned sisters with rare and raw magical is story tells us about their journey in which they fall in love,become stronger than ever and how they succeeded in ceasing Raven The Dark Wizard from destroying Gedonelune who is now on the verge of again turning into the ruins which was before the First King's discover. (Hiatus)
1. Prologue-Bonds

**_Prologue-Bonds_**

In the mystical lands of Gedonelune, a place which is rich with history, richness and prosperity in both talent and wealth. It's the birthplace to many rare and talented wizards and wizardess. Though the place is rich in wealth and rare raw talents, richness of nature is no exception.

In Arbos region of Geodonelune,Reitz, a small village has been affected by epidemic a couple of years ago. Now things have fallen back to place.

It's a clear day; the temperature is not too hot or too cold. It's perfect.

The beautiful meadows at the end of the village are shining with their as usual lush emerald green grass which is adorned with special type of magical herbs, flowers like chamomiles, anemones, irises and violet which basks the beauty of the nature.

The water current was running through the

A girl about 8 years old was chasing a wing rabbit on the meadow. Her sandy brown hair was swaying in the gentle breeze and her big garnet eyes are brimming with happiness. Her laughter echoed through the meadow.

There were windmills which generate electricity there. Near the windmill there were a series of small stairs.

On the stairs a girl of age 12 was sitting and sealing herbs in plastic bags to keep it fresh. She shares the same sandy brown hair and garnet like eyes the other girls. A gentle smile broke on her face, she smiles at the sight of the younger girl or her sister Nessa chasing her wing rabbit familiar Suzzy.

"Nessi, Suzzy that's enough for today, we should be get going home now," She called out her younger sister.

Nessie and Suzzy pouted. "Big sister Annie we are having fun. Please"

"I'm planning to treat you Chocó mint Cake and Suzzy with her favorite carrot muffins."Annette spoke with a grin.

"YUM YUM YUM, Annie you're the best master in the world". Suzzy disappeared out of blue only to appear snuggling around Annette's shoulder. Soon soft snores are heard.

On other hand Nessa is tired too. She started yawning. The sleepy expression made Annette chuckle.

She scooped her tiny figure around her back and carried her only family she has, marching towards the house.

Nessa had woken up from her sleep. Suzzy is helping Annette with making the sweets.

After eating, Annette was practicing with Nessa wind magic in the meadow which is near their house.

"Today we are prating wind magic. Let's start with basics. Today we will start by making a gentle wind."

"People who can control wind with ease are related with balance, freedom and spirituality. They clean themselves with positive thoughts which make the flow of magic stronger in them and even gentler.

Before we start practicing magic we have to meditate or rather simply focus on our breathings to fill with positive thoughts and it should be void of negative thoughts."

After some time of meditating, they both start practicing magic.

"Nessie you have to maintain a correct stance", Annette saying while correcting her stance which is incorrect for magic stance.

"Now it's perfect, just focus your magic flow onto the tip of wand and a ball of light will flow from the wand. Also imagine a small gentle breeze flowing inside the barrier that I'm going to make.

Annette took out her wand which is made up silver and at the sub centre a butterfly shaped stone is adorned with it.

She called out,"Scutum Aqua".

A light blue dome shaped barrier is formed around them.

Then Nessa readied her wand which is same as Annette but it has a flower shaped stone instead.

"Nessa, the incantation is, ** _'O' sacred wind, lend us a gentle breeze, Aura Modestium_**.' and do it now"

Nessa followed her instructions and done it.

After this being young,Nessa lost some of her energy, Annette carried on her back to their home.

"Big sister Annie, defensive spells costs more energy than attacking spells."Nessa asked curiously.

Annette explained her by caressing her hair lovingly."Yes they do, but as we grow up we will get used to it. For now just sleep I'll sing you the Cappera's song.'She started singing.

"The baby goat..."

Her sweet melody made her sleepy.

Time Skip-Present Time (8 years later)

Location:Perfect's Office,Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy.

"Nessa Midnight how you can lose control so easily?" the blonde haired Perfect Klaus accompanied by dark amethyst eyes questioned her calmly.

"Last year you're no more than an incompetent wizardess but with your hard work and dedication you improve drastically than a normal student. Now you and your buddy Elias are on same level" He explained her in a brotherly tone

He continued his serious tone,"Since past 2 weeks, you're messing with your spells Nessa; again today you hit yourself with rocks. Hadn't Elias been there you're seriously going to hurt yourself. "He looked concerned.

"You're a little sister to me that I never have." His tone softened."Please tell us what's bothering you, we'll there for you when you need or needn't us."

"Take your time and free to speak with us when you feel the time is right." he caressed her hair fondly.

Elias who was sitting beside her in Perfect's office was patting her back for assurance.

"Put that smile on your face, tomorrow we're going to a date. I want to eat the Chocó mint cakes you promised to make for me."Elias tried to her.

Klaus coughed to get the lovebirds attention.

"Tomorrow academy is holding a magic musical competition where students are going to perform a piece of music by playing through different instruments, or singing and dancing in singles or groups. Magic should be used which will enhance the displays of you

Nessa and Elias cut him off, "We want to participate."

"Ok. Fill this form". He said while giving theme form to fill up.

Location:Unknown

A girl stood on the tomb of a castle facing the seaside. Her sandy brown hair was tied in a long ponytail.

Her garnet eyes reflecting nothing other than sad, turmoil or loneliness. She wore a pure pearl white long sleeved shirt which is folded upto her mid arm to make it 3/4 th sleeve and tucked in bright red denim shorts with a halter vest of same color of little light shade as her hair.

A long crimson red cape is wrapped around her shoulders, accompanied by knee length leather boots and with a leather belt holding daggers and a sword well hidden underneath her cape.

She had worn a butterfly garnet chocker around her neck on which her fingerless brown leather gloves are rested.

Humming a soft melody, she lost in the serenity of the scenery.

Time Skip-4years ago

"I got admitted in Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy! Yes!"

"You did it sis."

"You are the best.

Time skip-3 years ago

"Sorry Klaus I've to go. I've a promise to complete"

"Wait for me. I'll be back in a blink."

Saying this she kissed him.

"Sorry Nessa I've leave you all alone"

"Never look back, follow your own heart"

Saying this she disappeared in the deadly shadows of night.

Time-Present Time.

"Wait for me, I'm coming back."

A lone tear escaped from her eye. She sighed.


	2. Dreams and Distance

**_Chapter 1- Dreams and Distance_**

" ** _Sometimes when I really miss you,_**

 ** _I just want to sleep forever._**

 ** _Because you're always in my dreams,_**

 ** _So close to my heart._**

 ** _But yet so far from reality."_**

****Dream****

 _In a room, two sandy brown haired girls were sitting near a piano._

" _Oh, it sounds great! Let's play it."The elder one exclaimed with joy._

 _A sweet melody came from the duet as they played. The sound was escaping through the window, calming the birds and animals nearby. The aura of the music is soothing and peaceful._

" _Nessie remember, when your heart and mind can't answer your question, Close your eyes and turn to music for your answer. It always helps."_

****Dream Ends****

Nessa woke up with tears on her face.

She never dreamt of these memories before. Why is the past surfacing in her dreams now, of all times? Did they hold any significance in the near future? Should she involve her friends? Or should she keep it from them and deal with it on her own? These dreams are affecting her mind. This isn't healthy. She decided to check out information on dreams in the library.

But she had more important things to do at the moment. She did her best not to think about her dream as she splashed her face with water. She made her way to the kitchen to start preparing breakfast, decided to make chocolate scones, Chocó mint cake, and a banana smoothie.

She had sent Elias a magic note telling himto meet her near the spring (which they don't know is the Spring of Unicorns) in the North Forest. The one they had discovered last day off.

After she finished cleaning the kitchen, she returned to her room.

It was now 7 AM, and she had to get there before him. She goes to her closet andwithdraws a navy blue, peter pan collared, three-quarter sleeved satin dress. It had a cream lace hemline that was just above knee length. It had gold buttons and a belt of same colour. She paired it with a cream cardigan and nude pink flats.

After dressing up and putting on some make up—to hide any evidence of crying—she put her oval rhinestone earrings.

Before puttingon her cardigan, she glanced at the gold cuff braceleton her arm, which had an engraving of a flower-shaped garnet in themiddle and either side had gothic designs. The engraving reminded of her former wand, the one she used as a child. She lost the wand on the day when her sister's disappeared.

Nessa had promised her sister that she would never reveal the bracelet to a stranger. Her sister had promised Nessa that she would reveal tell her everything that Nessa wants to know after she returns.

But today her heart had an urge to reveal it. Today she wanted to break her promise.

Zinnia looked at Nessa who is lost in dilemma. Zinnia disagreed with Nessa even thinking of breaking her promise. She distracted him with a treat of some of the chocolate cookies she had baked for some snacks at free time.

Carrying Zinnia on her shoulder, she put her wand—which had a spiral at the top and has a rose engraving at the bottom. It was a gift from Elias the day she got accepted into the academy.

She checked the time, then teleported herself to the pathway in the North Forest that lead to the meeting place. She walked along, enjoying the serene peacefulness of morning. She wanted to avoid meeting Elias before she satisfied her urge to sing.

She soon reached the spring, and settled down beneath a tree. Zinnia went off to play with the nearby animals. She spread out some blankets and put down the baskets. Then she leaned on the trunk of tree for support.

Freeing herself from the cardigan, she closed her eyes to think of the lyrics for the song, the one she'll be singing next week in the competition.

" _Nessie remember, when your heart and mind can't answer you, close your eyes and turn to music for your answer. It always helps."_

She remembers her sister's words, to

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and started singing.

The Days-Avicii (Jasmine Thompson)

 _Under the tree where the grass don't grow_ _  
_ _We made a promise to never get old  
You had a chance and you took it on me  
And I made a promise that I couldn't keep._

 _Heart ache, heart break_ _  
_ _All over town  
But something flipped like a switch when you came around  
And I'm in pieces, pick me up and put me together_

 _These are the days we've been waiting for_ _  
_ _On days like these who could ask for more?_

 _Leave them coming 'cause we're not done yet_ _  
_ _These are the days we won't regret  
These are the days we won't forget_

 _These are the days we've been waiting for_ _  
_ _Rattle the cage and slam that door_

 _And the world is calling us but not just yet_ _  
_ _These are the days we won't regret  
These are the days we won't forget_

 _Out on the midnight the wild ones howl_ _  
_ _The last of the lost boys have thrown in the towel  
We used to believe we were stars aligned  
You made a wish and I fell out of_

 _Time flew, cut through_ _  
_ _All over town  
You made me bleed when I look up and you're not around  
But I'm in pieces, pick me up and put me together_

 _These are the days we've been waiting for_ _  
_ _On days like these who could ask for more?_

 _Leave them coming 'cause we're not done yet_ _  
_ _These are the days we won't regret  
These are the days we won't forget_

 _These are the days we've been waiting for_ _  
_ _Neither of us knows what's in store,_

 _You just roll your window down and place your bets_ _  
_ _These are the days we won't regret  
These are the days we will never forget!_

 _And these are the days (and these are the days)_ _  
_ _And these are the days (and these are the days)_

She was unaware of Elias's presence, unaware that she was crying as she continued singing. Unaware that many animals and creatures had surrounded herwhile she sang her emotions out.

At the end of the song, Elias came forward and hugged her. Wiping her tears, he kissed her eyelids.

"You never told me you could sing so beautifully. That voice is one of the most beautiful and angelic voices I've everheard."He said lovingly. Gesturing to the animals around her, he said, "Your magic is something else. You managed to attract all these magical creatures to you."But then his stomach growled, and he blushed. "Sorry, but I'm extremely hungry. I need some sugar or else I won't be able to concentrate on any sort of work."

They both laughed. Nessa began to take out the dishesso they could helping out Nessa, Elias noticed the antique gold cuff bracelet his girlfriend was wearing.

Grabbing her hand, he started to examine it. It looked familiar; he had seen a picture of it somewhere. The sudden movement of her boyfriend startled her.

She had forgotten to put her cardiganback on.

Elias asked her seriously," Where did you get it?"

Recovering from her surprise, she replied cold tone, "It's just a piece of jewellery, Elias, and you shouldn't ask anything more about it. It's none of your business."

Surprised by her sudden defensiveness, he immediately put the conversation aside. He didn't want to upset her.

Realizing her mistake, she requested that he never tell anyone about it, and she didn't want to discuss this matter further.

But the subject had caused the breakfast to become awkward, and Nessa refused to look him in the eye. The whole time went by in silence. Elias had taken hold of her hand to try and cheer her up, but the distant look in her eyes hadn't vanished.

"Elias, I want to be alone for a while. I'll be doing some work in library." She promised to meet him there for lunch.

Knowing that something was bothering her, he agreed quietly.


	3. Letters and Tears

**_Chapter 2-Letters and Tears_**

" ** _In dreams, I meet you in warm conversation.  
We both wake in lonely beds in different cities  
And time is taking its sweet time erasing you"_**

 ** _-Taylor Swift (Sad Beautiful Tragic)_**

Nessa ran into the library. Her dreams are disturbing her mind. Her life has been a mess since she started dreaming of her past.

This scared her. The dreams are of the moments she really cherished. Since her sister disappeared, Nessa shut down whenever anyone asked her about it.

Tears brim in her eyes, and her vision blurred. The last three years, she bottled up the pain and hurt of separation.

"Why did you disappear so suddenly? Why did you leave me all alone?"

* * *

After calming herself down, she found books about dreams. She spent two hours reading. The last bookwas called ' ** _The Key to Dreams_** ' and it left her with a feeling that it's important, that it might just hold some answers.

When it came time for her to meet Elias, she put the book in her bag and made her way to music room to practice a piece of her favourite music, called _The Guiding Light._

 _The Guiding Light_ was one of the compositions she and her sister had created. The piece of music had always been her favourite. After her disappearance, Nessa always played this piece to calm herself down or cheer herself up.

She was unaware of Elias's presence, and continued performing. Klaus and Headmaster Randolph, with Zinnia (Carbuncle), came in as Nessa played.

She had warned her to never play this piece of music in places other than Reitz. But today, she had the urge to play it. She couldn't keep herself from playing it, soon lost herself in the music. As she released note after note, the moments—both happy and sad—that she spent with her sister keep replaying in her mind. She didn't notice when torrent of tears started cascading down her cheeks. The flower shaped garnet in her cuff bracelet started to glow underneath her cardigan—something that didn't go unnoticed by the group watching her.

Elias tried to go near her, to stop her playing and comfort her, but he couldn't even get close. Soon he realised a barrier had raised itself around her.

The magical energy wasn't Nessa's. It belonged to a different person, someone who clearly wanted to protect her. Klaus'eyes widened as he recognized something particular about the magic, and warned Elias not to try and break the spell.

"Elias, you can't go near her. This barrier is made with a primitive spell, one which not only protects the user from harm, but also attacks the one who tries to break it." Klaus warned him.

"We have to wait until the end of the song."Headmaster said. He, too, recognized the magic, and while he knew what it meant, it was not his secret to share.

* * *

Location—Unknown

"Ah, so she's unlocked her power of melody? Now, it's theright time." The speaker had a red cloak covering her face and body, and fingerless leather gloves adorning her ivory hands.

A pastel pink wing rabbit floated in front of her. "Arielle, what is the order?" the wing rabbit asked.

"Take this envelope to the people whose names are written on it, and then go to her. Stay with her until I get there." She handed the envelopesto her familiar.

"Arielle, should I inform her that you're coming back?" Suzzy asked

Petting her familiar, she smirked, "Don't give her any signs. Don't tell her you're my familiar; she'll be able to figure thatout on her own."She paused," But stay with her, and protect her, until I return." She requested of her wing-rabbit familiar. "She's going to play an important role; make sure to keep an eye on her. I'll contact you.".

Taking out her butterfly garnet wand, she spoke an incantation.

 _O' Time, pierce through the space. Aevum Locus Portalis'."_

A portal appeared, showing the outskirts of a town near the sea. She watched as her familiar disappeared through theportal.

"Now I've to go and deal with Ministry."She spoke with seriousness in her voice. "It's time for Arielle to sleep."

* * *

Soon the magic dispelled, and Nessa felt far more relaxed then she had in a while.

"Your composition really works, thanks for teaching me."Nessa said in quiet voice so no one can hear."Without this I can't calm my anxiety. Thank you Annie, I love you."

Elias and the other two left before she finished the song, so she never knew that they had been there in the first place. Klaus and Headmaster Randolph went to Headmaster's office to discuss something—something they are hiding from that Elias would understand any of it to begin with.

Elias was too concerned to go after his brotherand question his strange reaction to Nessa's song. He decided to watch Nessa for the rest of the didn't question her about it, because he didn't want her to distance herself like she did earlier.

"Nessa, let's go to the greenhouse. We might find some good inspiration for our song."Elias suggested.

So the couple made their way to the greenhouse. Unbeknownst to them, they had a shadow following them.

But Nessa did sense something familiar. She put her hand in her bag to find that the carrot muffins she had baked—because they were a favorite of Elias was gone.

Nessa was able to sense the magical traces of the familiars of powerful wizards rather quickly, far faster than anyone else in the school.

She took out her wand."Come on out, whoever you are. I won't hurt you."

Out ofthe blue, a pink wing rabbit appeared above her head, chanting like a broken toy—"Like you, Love You!"—while gobbling down the "missing" carrot muffins. Being a tamer, Nessa had no problem with understanding the language of animals. She started laughing.

Elias, on the other hand, realized that Nessa had made the carrot muffins for him."Hey were those muffins for me?"Elias asked, irritated.

" _Now_ you figure it out."Nessa laughed harder. Eventually Elias joined in, realizing how ridiculous the situation was. They both ended up enjoying their day off.

* * *

At night, Amelia had wrapped herself within the fuzzy warm blankets and gone to sleep. Nessa, on the other hand, didn't get that luxury until she did some glanced at the book **_'_** ** _The Key to Dreams._** ** _'_**

" ** _A dream is a succession of images, ideas, emotions, and sensations that usually occur involuntarily in the mind during certain stages of sleep. The purpose of dreams is not definitively understood, though they have been a topic of much scientific speculation._**

 ** _Dreams mainly occur in the rapid-eye movement (REM) stage of sleep—when brain activity is high and resembles that of being awake. REM sleep is revealed by continuous movements of the eyes during sleep. At times, dreams may occur during other stages of sleep. However, these dreams tend to be much less vivid or memorable._**

 ** _The length of a dream can vary; they may last for a few seconds, or approximately 20–30. People are far more likely to remember the dream if they are awakened during the REM phase. The average person has three to five dreams per night, and some may have up to seven; however, most dreams are immediately or quickly forgotten. Dreams tend to last longer as the night progresses._**

 ** _Inmodern times, dreams have been seen as a connection to the unconscious mind. They range from normal and ordinary to overly surreal and bizarre. Dreams can have varying natures, such as being frightening, exciting,magical,melancholic, and adventurous. The events in dreams are generally outside the control of the dreamer—with the exception of lucid dreaming, where the dreamer is self-aware and able to control movements and events. But lucid dreams are far rarer than other kinds of dreaming._**

 ** _Dreams can be windows into worlds beyond the ordinary. Some people have dreams that give them guidance about the smallest details of their daily life along with profound spiritual insights. Others experience unconditional and transforming love in their , one should be careful when applying dreams to real life, as oftentimes they have little to no connection beyond those made by the unconscious mind."_**

She turned the page, which speaks about dreams of past events

" ** _Dreaming about the past is common. Most of the time when we dream about someone from the past, it is about a person who influenced us, or someone who had a meaningful impact on our life, be it positive or negative._**

 ** _Part of being human is the interactions that we have with other people throughout the course of our life. Everyone we meet along our journey has some sort of impact on us, whether we realize it or not. For better or for worse, your experiences over the course of your life with shape who you are._**

 ** _Sometimes events in our life, things can trigger old memories that will fire up neurons in our brain and remind us of people or events of_** **** ** _the past. If an old memory suddenly becomes fresh in your mind, there is a good chance that your subconscious might activate that part of your brain, bringing even more memories to the forefront of your subconscious and/or conscious mind._**

 ** _Events that have significantly impacted us are also common, oftentimes due to PTSD, or post-traumatic stress disorder. If such dreams are preventing you from sleep and/or causing you to become stressed, be sure to contact a therapist or other such medical expert, as these sorts of dreams can affect us greatly, often in not-so-pleasant ways."_**

* * *

She closed the book. She had promised her that she wouldn't take action until she received a sign from her. Seeing the pink wing-rabbit, she had confirmed her suspicions of the wizard who was its mistress, from the magical residue in its fur. She'd be coming back, soon. Nessa tilted her head, sensing another presence that wasn't her or Amelia.

"Come on, you don't have to pretend in front of me, Suzzy."Nessa said calmly.

The wing rabbit from earlier appeared in front of her. Nessa put her ring finger to the garnet stone of her bracelet and focused her magic.

' ** _O Garnetus, protect my voice, Vox Dissepta'._**

She cast a spell that made a soundproof barrier around the two of them. Using the spell, Nessa's face formed a distant smile. How could she forget the spells that her sister had taught her? This spell was one of her spells she had thought to help prevent important information from leaking.

A light pink small dome appeared around her and the wing rabbit. "Now no can hear us, we can talk freely."

The wing rabbit dropped a letter in her lap and she opened it. Tears of joy began to stream down her face.

 ** _Nessa,_**

 ** _I don't have much time to write. So in advance I apologize for a short note._**

 ** _I'm coming back to Gedonelune in three days. I_** **** ** _have some pending works to sort out with the Ministry of Magical Justice, the Paladin of the Knights, Headmaster Randolph andthe teachers. There is another important person, besides you, to whom I have to say sorry and provide an explanation for my disappearance. I may meet you_** **** ** _before or after your classes. At the moment, I can provide no absolutes when it comes to timing._** ** _._**

 ** _Keep Suzzy with you. Keep your guard up—danger is everywhere. When Ito meet you, be alone with Suzzy or your familiar_** ** _(_** ** _don't even bring your buddy if you'vemanaged to get one after I left).I've something important to say you._**

 ** _Until then, train hard and master teleportation spells. And don't' forget to feed Suzzy some carrot muffins if you want to get your work done._**

 ** _Take care,_**

 ** _Arin._**

Nessa put the letter into a hidden place and went to sleep smiling. Suzzy slept on one side of her head and Zinnia on the other. She slept all through night peacefully. No bad dreams interrupted her sleep.


	4. Secrets and Stones

**_Chapter 3-Songs and Stones_**

" ** _Hurting someone is as easy as_**

 ** _Throwing stones into sea,_**

 ** _With no knowledge how deep_**

 **** ** _The stone travels."_**

 ** _Nessa's POV:_**

I combed my sandy brown hair with a brush, and look at my reflection. I put a smile on my face—it's the only way to hide my secrets and scars, to keep them from being questioned.

People never know just how deeply hurt a person can be.

How they fight against the world everyday with courage just to survive with the hope to have a few moments of peace in life.

That's what Annie taught me to do in life, to never allow anyone to see you vulnerable because it can cause mayhem in your life. Be strong and smile the brightly. Keep moving forward.

I've done what she taught me. I guess I've made it through, but there are things which I have to keep confined within myself. I can't reveal them to anyone, not even the one I love and care about more than anything in this world.

Elias is the only person around to whom I can open up to about everything besides Annie. I trust him and Annie more than anyone else.

 _Sorry Elias, but I have a promise to keep. This is something I can't discuss with you. Not yet._

After yesterday's incident, Elias is surely going to be suspicious and will probably be determined to find out about the bracelet and what it is.

I should let Suzzy know about yesterday. Otherwise it might be a handful to keep Elias from learning the truth.

Suzzy made me wake up this morning to tell me about the communication problems. It will create hurdles for us, if Suzzy and I continue to talk, eventually both Goldstein's are going to become suspicious and will leave no stone unturned in order to dig out the truth.

She always said something that I've been hearing from Klaus and Elias quite a lot lately. They keep telling me I'm more powerful than I realize.

But what Suzzy said took me by surprise. My powers locked because of the bracelet, and it was enchanted by a powerful spell that can only be undone by a member of Midnight—which means Annie's magic is the only key to unlocking my powers.

We came to a conclusion to use psychic powers to communicate with each other. My powers may be sealed, but I can use them for lower level magic if I use a magical tool to aid me. This means we need to build a magical tool.

Today is field day. I should go and ask Professor Mason about it.

"Suzzy, Zinnia let's go." I call them and put some Lune in my messenger bag. We leave the dorm and make our way to Professor Mason's office.

* * *

"DOOR KNOB!"

"GET BACK NOW."

A sharp female voice echoed through the hallway from Professor Mason's office.

"LONNY, THAT'S YOUR PAYBACK." A male voice said, mocking the female.

"YOU REPLACED MY FRUIT SALAD WITH THE FORBIDDEN VEGETABLE SANDWICH AND PANCAKES!"

These two are the Mason siblings. They aren't related to the crazy Mason sisters, the members of Elias' fan club. These two are professors who exists another dimension of crazy.

Professor Ardor Mason and Professor Launa Mason are siblings. In reality, they're really half-siblings, but they care for each other deeply.

Professor Launa is youngest at 26 years old. She was a former wizard knight at Ministry of Magical Justice. She is known for her unique combinations of offensive magic, as well as for her obnoxious strategies in battle. She is famous for capturing dangerous criminals and solving difficult puzzles and riddles. She teaches and assists her brother and Professor Schuyler. She sometimes created magical tools, in addition to teaching strategy classes for Battle Magic. She also assists her brother in his Magical Tools class.

Professor Ardor Mason is the elder at 28 years old. He loved to talk about gemstones and had been interested in different kinds of jewellery designs, as a part of his other job. He's a famous jewellery designer in addition to being Professor of Gemstones a magic tool maker, one who had produced a few amazing tools. He taught the class on Magic Tools.

Suzzy kicked the door with her leg, causing it to open

Nessa opened the door, and nearly laughed at the sight before her.

Professor Launa had a bat in her hand…and Professor Ardor had a teddybear.

 _What? Why is Professor Ardor using a teddy? This is the most ridiculous fighting I've ever seen._

"Ah Nessa, just in time. Thanks for saving me from this MIDGET."Professor Ardor pleaded with his amber eyes.

"Dory Dory, return my FRUIT SALAD or else you're going to lose your CHOCO MUFFINS."Professor Launa said with an evil grin.

"Err... Professor Mason, I need to talk with you."I said, smiling awkwardly.

"What?"Both brunets yelled in unison.

 _Geez, these two._

 _"_ Professor, I have a question to ask."I said timidly.

"Continue."They said in unison.

"Sir, which stones are the best for enhancing psychic abilities in animals?"I asked.

"Nessa, that's a very good question. Are you planning to make a tool?"

 _He saw right through me._

Professor Launa spoke, "That's a fascinating question."

"There are a few different gemstones which help increase psychic abilities—such as azurite, amethyst, lapis lazuli, snowflake obsidian. Amethyst is the best one. Amethyst enhances all types of psychic abilities, like clairvoyance, clairaudience, and telepathy. It also acts as a tool for protection."Professor Ardor said.

"Water Sapphire with Amethyst is the best option and combination. I recommend using that pairing." Professor Launa advised. She continued," Water Sapphire, also known as Iolite, is a translucent violet stone that aids in increasing clairvoyance. It provides a way for untapped the psychic powers to awaken and emerge. It's an effective tool for tarot card readers, empaths and psychic mediums."

"I recommend it, too. LOONY THE AIRHEAD MIDGET is right."Professor Ardor teased her.

"Now, Dory dear, let's get back to BUSINESS. Nessa you may leave now."Professor Launa said.

"Thanks Professor Masons for the help."I ran out of the room happily with Suzzy and Zinnia following me.

BOOM! BOOM! BANG! BANG!

Sounds erupted from the office after I left. So I went back inside and noticed that the Mason siblings were covered in shoot and laughing like there was no tomorrow, sharing choco muffins and enjoying among themselves.

I smiled. They sure loved each other a lot.

 _Guess some things never change I used to laugh like this. I miss her._

Siblings sure had unique bonds. I hope we'll reunite soon, Annie.

* * *

 **Location-Courtyard, Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy.**

I made my way to meet Elias. Arch (Klaus's owl) had informed me to meet Elias at thecourtyard so we can go into town.

Suzzy is sleeping on my head. Zinnia is floating around and enjoying herself. I saw Elias and Klaus chatting about something. They have serious looks on their faces.

 _They're probably talking about something important so guess I'll go and train for while._

I glanced at my watch I to see that it's only 9 o' clock.

 _Some elemental magic will be good for training. Professor Schuyler is going to have aPractical Magic test next week._

 _Today is a good day for wind magic practise. Shooting practices will be okay._

"Hey Suzzy, Zinnia, are you going to help me train?"I asked them with a smirk.

They both cheered.

* * *

 **Third Person:**

Unbeknownst to her knowledge, the Goldstein brothers had noticed her sudden departure.

"Elias, did you see Nessa?"Klaus asked Elias, surprised by Nessa's actions.

Nessa had habit of interrupting Klaus and Elias, no matter whether or not it was important.

Elias, who was equally stunned at his girlfriend's actions, answered Klaus," Yes, she's been acting strangely over the last couple of days. After yesterday I've beenkeeping a close eye on her."

"Let's follow we can get some information about why she's acting strange."Klaus said. Elias nodded in agreement.

They followed her.

* * *

 **Location: Somewhere near Lake in Academy**

Nessa raised her rose engraved wand.

"Scutum Aqua Pellucidus."

A crystal clear dome shaped barrier had formed around her.

* * *

 ** _Klaus POV:_** ** _-_**

"No got to be kidding me! How could she know that spell?"I said, completely surprised.

"Klaus, do you know that spell?"Elias asked.

"I'll tell you about it later."I said in such a serious tone it left Elias surprised for a second.

"Elias, lend me a hand to amplify the sound with within the barrier around Nessausing that new spell."I said to Elias.

"Amplio Vox". We both chanted.

This is a new spell Elias had come up with. He's changed drastically in sucha short time. My little brother had gotten creative.

This spell is a sort of spying type magic. It helps the user listen to communication between the people in a room separated by a wall or magical barrier. It leaves no residue of user's magic. It's a pretty impressive spell.

Nessa chanted a familiar incantation, one I haven't seen anyone use except for Arin Light.

"Aura Modestum."

Nessa had chanted a spell which produced a small breeze within a barrier. To use multiple spells within a barrier is surely a heck of a challenge, even for me. I saw her practising for her Practical Magic Class Test which is next week.

After 30 minutes, she dispelled the barrier andsat to for meditation.

She had scratches and heavily breathing.

Suddenly we felt a cool breeze float near the area and causing the surroundings to become calm and peaceful.

We saw a light surround Nessa and heal her scratches, and her face had a refreshed look we hadn't ever seen her wear.

"Elias, we'll chat about it later. For now we have to leave this place."I told him.

We both swiftly made our wayback to thecourtyard.

"Elias, keep your eye on Nessa for some days, she's really acting suspicious and depressed."I ordered him.

Without a question he nodded.

It's really quite surprise for the girl who scores so low in Practical Magic Exams to be able to perform such high level magic spells with such ease. She is hiding something from us. I have find out what it is, no matter what.

Nessa came near us.

"Sorry, guys, I had to do some work with Professor Mason which took a lot more time than expected."Nessa apologized.

"It's alright as you're notto lateto head to the town now."I said to her.

We started to walk to Gedonelune Town.

* * *

.

 **Mason Siblings**

 **Name:** Launa Gabriel Mason

 **Sex:** Female

 **Profession(s):**

 **(1)(Former)Warrior Wizard Knight**

 **(2)Professor of Battle Strategy and Self-defence**

 **(3)Magic Tool Maker**

 **Age:** 26

 **Eye Colour:** Sapphire

 **Hair Colour:** Chocolate brown

 **Height:** 5'7"

 **Skills:** Defensive and Offensive Magic, Magic Technology Developer

* * *

 **Name** Ardor Edward Mason

 **Sex:** Male

 **Profession(s):**

 **(1)Professor of Magical Tools**

 **(2)Magic Tool Maker**

 **(3)Magical Jewellery and Charms Designer and Developer**

 **Age:** 28

 **Eye Colour:** Amber

 **Hair Colour:** Chocolate brown

 **Height:** 6'1"

 **Skills:** Gemstone and Magical Tools Wielding along with Weapons.


	5. Arielle's Decision and Arin's Return

**_Chapter 4-Arielle's Decision and Arin's Return_**

 ** _"Everyone wants happiness,_**

 ** _No one wants pain._**

 ** _But you can't make a rainbow,_**

 ** _without a little rain."_**

 ** _Location-Periotburg City_**

 ** _Time-7 PM, Saturday_**

"Liam, our contract period is over,"Arielle spoke in a serious tone "I have to return to Gedonelune as soon as possible."

"Arielle, can't you stay here for a few more months? "Liam persisted, "the Wizard Knight Post will be yours in no time."

"Your offer is very tempting Liam but..."She paused. After a pregnant pause she spoke."I want to obtain that post on my own by completing my studies and graduating." she said, denying his offer.

"Liam, thanks for everything you gave me, including training, improving my power, and honing my skills."Arielle thanked him."I'll be grateful to youfor alifetime." She smiled.

"Liam, from here I'm on my own."She said firmly."That's my final decision."

Liam smiled softly. The girl whom he found 3 years ago had grown and matured very much in these past few years.

"I accept your decision my child, but if youever need any help; my doors are always open for you."Liam spoke, "Now, get ready to go back."

Leaving Liam's room, she made her way to the room where she had been staying while in Periotburg City.

Walking up to her nightstand, she opened a drawer containing a photo album full of photos of two sandy brown haired girls with garnet eyes, with some of the photos being of a sandy brown haired girl and golden blond haired boy. They were wearing Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy's uniform. Their eyes sparkle with joy and happiness.

Gazing at the photo, a sad smile adorned her lips. She walked to the tall mirror, holding the album in her hand. She stared at her reflection before taking off her cape, revealing beautiful sandy brown hair and a pair of big garnet eyes. She spoke," _Now, it's time for Arielle to sleep, and for Arin to wake up_."

* * *

 **Location: Gedonelune Town**

 **Time: 10:30 AM, Sunday**

 **Klaus's POV:**

We reached the town after 30 minutes. Now we have to decide where we are heading first."Elias, Nessa, I have some important work in the town."

"So, you're not accompanying us today, then?"Elias concluded.

I smirked."Now you two have whole day to yourselves. Spend it wisely."I advise.

"Elias, make sure tothink before visiting the fortune teller again."I remind them.

Both turned red. Satisfied by my teasing, I made my way to the bookstore.

Many things are going on in my mind. Her face has popped into my mind, something which I don't want.

I need to calm myself. I change my route. I'm no longer going tothe bookstore.

* * *

 ** _Elias' POV:_**

Recovering from my embarrassment (caused by Klaus), I face Nessa, still flushing a vibrant red.

"He's such a tease." I said, smiling at Nessa.

"Nessa, let's head to Mystical Melody Cafe."I suggested. "Okay, Elias."She said softly.

Hand in hand, we continued to walk.

Her smilesalways appear a bit distant nowadays. She's pushing everyone away She's making me worry and wonder what could be bothering her, which she doesn't want to say. She doesn't want to speak about it.

She needs to be cheered up.A sudden date to make up for yesterday's mistake maybe just the thing to cheer her up.

I notice some boys in town are checking her out. Her baby blue dress really complimented her body, and she looks adorable in it.

I'm not a fan of PDA, but this is too much to handle. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her onto me. I glared at all the boys checking her out. She turned vibrant red, making me chuckle. She's truly adorable right now.

* * *

 ** _Nessa's POV:_**

I was lost in thought. Annie's message had warmed my heart, but the anxiety and feelings that I bottled up for years had become noticeable by Elias and theothers. They were worried sick for me.

I had, so far, managed to avoid the questions, but Elias is not going to calm down without knowing the problem. I hope Annie comes back soon, and clears upall the issues about her disappearance.

Suddenly Elias wrapped his arms around my waist. His sudden boldness in public caught me off-guard. I felt my face burning up.

In a soothing tone, he spoke up, "Nessa, relax."

 _Whaaaat? He's not the one to do these sorts of things…_ But the gesture warmed my heart. His serene tone calmed me down. Zinnia had fallen asleep and was resting on Elias's shoulder while Suzzy slept on my shoulder.

Before going to the café, I must grab the gemstones. "Elias, can we go to **_Artemis Boutique_**? I need to grab something for a project."I asked.

"Okay, but hurry up, I need to grab something, too."

* * *

 **Location-Artemis Boutique (Sunday)**

 **Nessa's POV**

"Nessa, I forgot to tell you that you will need a formal dress for the music competition. Don't forget about accessories, too." Elias informed me.

"What? Elias, you should have told me about this sooner." I deadpan. Then my lips formed a pout.

"Don't pout like that, munchkin, or I'll kiss you here."He teased.

I blushed. _WHAT?! He's spending too much time with Luca…_

Luca and Elias had become good friends at some point. Though clashing of Titans never stopped.

Leaving him behind, I made my way to a rack of formal dresses. After seeing some dresses, I found a dress. Light cream colour high low strapless dress with a semi-sweetheart neckline and a light golden belt.

I tried it on and showed it to Elias who approved. To match make it complete, I bought pair golden strapped buckle sandals, heart shape and flower motifs and red crystals stones and last but not the least a heart twisted gold hoop earrings.

While leaving the changing room, I saw three girls giggling. They were different ages, but had shared the same ebony coloured hair.

"Marina, please decide which one of these dresses are perfect for us."The two girls insisted, to the eldest girl. In no time they got some beautiful dresses and shouted, "Marina, you're the best sister ever!"

I watched them for a while. Watching them reminded me of my past wardrobe troubles, which were always solved by Annie.

* * *

 _*****Flashback******_

 _Third Person_

" _Annie, I can't decide what to wear today. Help me, please." Seeing her sister pout, Annie couldn't resist a chuckle._

 _On the canopy bed was a navy blue dress and a faded yellow dress._

 _Stroking her little sister's hair, Annie put her right hand into a fist under her chin and thought for a moment._

" _Hmm... try the yellow dress, Nessie; it will suit with your lovely hair perfectly." Annie said with a big grin._

 _Nessa gave her big sister a big hug while laughing together._

 _*****Flashback Ends*****_

* * *

 ** _Nessa's POV_**

I soon exited the changing room, controlling my emotions. Not wasting any time, I purchased a pure water sapphire and amethyst gemstone key chain for Suzzy, and went to look for Elias.

I notice a beautiful red ball gown in a mannequin. It's made of sheer material. I was mesmerized by its beauty.

"Nessa, are you there?"Elias called out.

"Yes, I'm here." I snapped out of my trance. "Elias can we go to the café? I want to go somewhere afterwards." I ask.

He agreed.

Giving one last look at the dress, I leave the boutique with him.

* * *

 ** _Elias's POV_**

Nessa came back. She looked like she had been crying. And her sudden request surprised me. Nonetheless, I followed her.

 _What's wrong Nessa? What are you going through alone? Why can't you share with me? How can I heal your pain?_

Seeing her like this pains me.

But if she smiles, then I will smile.

To comfort her I squeezed her hand, entwining it with mine. She looked at me and smiled.

We had our lunch at the cafe and bought some cookies, in case if we're hungry later.

"Elias, I want to go to the beach. Can we go before heading back?" Nessa asked me.

"Okay, we can go and relax there before meeting up with Klaus." I say.

* * *

 ** _Location-Pearliot Beach_**

 ** _Time-4 PM_**

 ** _Elias's POV_**

When we reached the beach, Nessa took an empty water bottle and went to take some sea water.

"Nessa, for what purpose did you get that water?" I ask her curiously.

"I needed it for a project. I'll tell about it later." She said."Unlike Gedonelune soils, the sea water contains certain magical properties. It's beneficial for preparing many medicines, elixirs, purifying crystals and sometimes helps in making magical tools too."Nessa said.

"You certainly did your homework, Nessa." I said with a small smile.

Then I noticed Klaus standing some way down the beach, facing towards the sea with a longing look. I had never seen him wear such a look.

First Nessa, now Klaus _._

 _What happened, Klaus?_


	6. Waiting of Waves

" _ **I've move forward in my life, darlin'**_

 _ **Still have many promises to keep.**_

 _ **But I'll never forget you,**_

 _ **I promise you that I'll wait for eternity,**_

 _ **For you to come in my doorsteps. "**_

 **Klaus's POV**

After taking my leave, I switched my route to one that led to the beach instead of the bookstore, and soon found myself at the beach. It's been a while since I've been able to come here. It's still as quiet and tranquil as it had been the first time I visited.

The next couple of days are going to be nothing but a series of challenges for me. Gedonefera and the Sports Festival are coming up—Perfect duty is very challenging during these types of events.

As always, the sea relaxes me. The soothing rhythms of the waves, with their natural melody, are just what my tired mind needs. The temperature is just right, too. Overall, it's a perfect day.

I gazed up at the azure sky, which makes me think of the day when I came here with her for first time. I sighed, closing my eyes

* * *

 _***Flashback***_

 _Third Person_

 _The girl had long silky hair which is same colour of the sand she was running on. Her garnet red eyes shone with a pleasant happiness. Her companion, who followed close behind her, had bright golden hair and unusual purple eyes._

" _Arin, wait!"He panted, placing a hand on her shoulder "Don't get so excited, or else you might end up hurting yourself."_

 _Giving him a hearty smile, she placed her hand over his. "I promise, Klaus, I'll be careful."_

 _But she soon became excited again, taking his hand before starting to run._

" _Arin, what am I to do with you?" He sighed._

" _Klaus don't be a party pooper. Just enjoy the moment."_

 _Beaming at him, she ran ahead, releasing their entwined hands._

 _Removing their shoes and socks, they ran barefoot along the edge of the water. They built sand castles, and splashed water on each other as they laughed._

 _After playing for a while longer, they sat on the beach. Arin started to sing._

" _ **When I was younger  
I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart  
And I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it**_

 _ **And my momma swore  
That she would never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist, but darlin'**_

 _ **You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception**_

 _ **Maybe I know, somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
But keep a straight face**_

 _ **And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
And up until now  
I had sworn to myself that I'm content  
With loneliness**_

 _ **Because none of it was ever worth the risk**_

 _ **But, you are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception**_

 _ **I've got a tight grip on reality  
But I can't let go of what's in front of me here  
I know your leaving in the morning, when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream, oh**_

 _ **You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception**_

 _ **You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception**_

 _ **And I'm on my way to believing  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.**_

 _****Flashback End****_

* * *

 _ **Klaus's POV:-**_

Thinking about times like that gives me mixed feelings, and I can't decide whether they make me feel happy or sad. After only one year of knowing Arin, I was ready to propose to her, but, as you can tell, I didn't get that far. She just disappeared into the shadows with a promise to return.

Opening my eyes, I stared at the sky.

' _Arin, please come back soon. I'm waiting for you. I'll keep waiting for you.'_

I heard a familiar melody and my ear twitched at someone's singing.

" _ **And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
if it does not exist, but darlin'**_

 _ **You are, the only exception**_

 _ **You are, the only exception."**_

 _That song! Who's the singing that?_

I pulled myself up, heading in the direction of the song as fast as I could.

That song.

That voice.

* * *

 _****Flashback (a continuation of the last one) ****_

 _ **Third Person:**_

" _Hey, Arin." Klaus said._

" _Yeah?"_

" _That's a pretty song. Did you write it_ _yourself_ _?"He asked._

" _Yeah. My sister and I wrote it." Arin said, smiling sadly as she looked at the sky._

" _You have a sister?" Klaus asked in shock._

" _Yes, my baby sister. She's the co-writer and a singer too." Arin was smiling at the memory of her younger sister. Then she jumped up._

" _Ah! Klaus we should be going or we'll be late." Arin said, alarmed._

 _****Flashback End**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry for late update and for short update**

 **Thanks Guys who read, reviewed and the ones who suggested me new ideas.**

 **Special thanks to maycontestdrew, Fonix Girl and TheFallenHer0.**

 **I'm not going to update for next fortnight. Next updates will be on Nov 2016. If you people have any suggestions, critiques regarding the story please PM me, review on the story. Your suggestions are welcomed.**


	7. Return and Identity

**_Chapter_** **** ** _6-Return and Identity_**

 ** _"_** I'm coming home  
Tell the world I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits

and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the world that I'm coming. ** _"_**

 ** _Skylar Grey_**

Note: I've named Headmaster's night persona as Scarlet

 **Time** -3:45 PM, Pearliot Beach

 **Date** -November 16, XXXX

 ** _Nessa's POV:-_**

The beach is really very beautiful in the evening. It reminds me of the evenings when I used to run with Annie along the river by the meadow.

* * *

 _****Flashback****_

 _Annette was panting heavily as she ran behind a 7 year old giggling Nessa._

 _"_ _Catch me big sis, if you can!" Challenging her elder sister, little Nessa started running faster than before._

 _Annette had to stop and catch her breath. She sighed._

 _"_ _What am I going do with you, Nessie?"_

 _Accepting her defeat, she took her wand from her skirt pocket._

 _"_ _Teleport Portale."_

 _Chanting the spell, she transported in front of Nessa, causing the surprised girl to stop in her tracks._

 _"_ _Caught ya, my sweet pea." Scooping the young girl in her arms, she started walking towards their home._

 _"_ _Annie, it's not fair! You shouldn't use teleportation magic. It's cheating." Nessa complained, waving her small hands over her head to emphasize her point. Annie just chuckled at her sister's cute display._

 _****Flashback ends****_

* * *

I chuckled at the memory.

Those are some of the memories I treasure the most. Life was so simple and easy until her used to have so much fun, and do everything together. _Please come back soon Annie._

Closing my eyes I started to sing the song the two of us had composed.

 ** _"_** ** _When I was younger  
I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart  
And I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it_**

...(Skipped some parts)

 ** _You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception_**

 ** _And I'm on my way to believing  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing_**."

After finishing the song, the first thing I saw was Elias's warm amethyst eyes. He hugged me.

I heard a clapping sound from behind and we turned our heads in that direction to find that it's Klaus who's clapping.

"That's a pretty good song." He paused for some time before continuing to speak." Where did you learn that song from, Ness?" His question caught me off guard. To avoid any more suspicions, I spoke, "Oh, that song was one of the songs I heard during one of my village festivals."

I sigh in relief. He believed me.

"I think your work here is finished." Klaus said.

"It's almost time to head back to dorms. Let's get back on track." He walked in the direction of the school. We followed him.

* * *

 ** _Location-Outskirts of East Forest, Gedonelune_**

 ** _Time-12 AM, Nov 17,XXXX_**

 ** _Third Person's POV_**

It was midnight. Humans were all out of sight. All are asleep except those who had vowed to protect the school. Scarlet was one of them. She was currently patrolling the outskirts of the academy, near the East Forest. Her comrade, Conrad Schuyler, was helping her.

Scarlet leaned against a large tree. Her beautiful, mysterious golden eyes were closed. It seemed as if they were waiting for someone.

"Scarlet, do you think she's really going to come back?" Conrad whispered.

Still eyes closed, she spoke, "Sssshhh! Conrad I'm sensing a growth in positive vibrations of magic energy around the forest."She smirked. "Well, here she comes."

A figure wearing a crimson cloak appeared in the forest. Some tips of sandy brown hair can be seen through the hood of the cloak, due to moonlight shining on the figure. The person bowed in respect towards the two great mages.

"Welcome back, Arin." Scarlet smiled. A soft look appeared on her comrade's face.

The hooded person took off her hood from her head, revealing her long silky sandy brown hair tied in a high ponytail and her beautiful round garnet eyes. A smile appeared on her face.

Scarlet walk towards her and ruffled the girl's hair.

"Glad to see you back, Arin Light." Conrad interjected. Seeing the professor who had pleasant look on his face, she smiled widely.

Scarlet spoke, "Let's get back to business, Arin." Taking a deep breath, she her, "Where have you been last three years, Arin?"

She wasn't surprised. Taking out her wand, she chanted an incantation to make the area sound proof.

 _"_ _Vox Dissepta."_

A large invisible dome appeared above them. They were amazed at her improvement. The girl hadn't been able to do this when she disappeared.

"Now it's safe." She sighed in relief, "I'm going to tell you everything, but after that I need to meet up with some people who've been waiting for me to come back."

Scarlet nodded.

"I left the academy because I got an offer to be trained by Liam Clarke, and some other experts of Ministry of Magical Justice, after my winning the Gedonelune Sports in first year with Klaus."

Scarlet injected in the middle," That's not the original reason you left the academy in the middle of your studies. There's something you don't want to share with us. Am I correct?"

Annette chuckled. "You caught me Headmaster. The real reason I leave the academy is to get stronger than my ancestors. I have to stop Raven and protect my younger sister Anessa from getting harm."

"Anessa?"Conrad blinked.

"Does she go by the name Nessa Midnight?" Scarlet asked.

"Yes, Nessa Midnight is my younger sister, and to avoid any suspicions of Raven, I've taken on the name of Arin Light."  
Conrad, who had been silent the whole time asked her, "Then what's your real name?"

Smiling fondly, she said," Annette Arin Midnight." Saying this she disappeared in the darkness of the night with one last whisper, "I won't be gone for long."

 **Sorry for late update friends.**

 **Actually I had lost inspiration and didn't know what to write.**

 **And check the previous chapters they have been rewritten.**


	8. Reunion and Distanced

"Sometimes the prettiest smiles hide the deepest secrets.

The preetiest eyes cry the most tearful cries

and the kindest hearts have felt the most pain."

Third Person:

The pink topaz eyes of the small creature darted around the dark room and landed on the pendulum wall clock hanging against the wall. The clock was illuminated by the shimmering light of the silvery moon.

4 AM.

It's time. Suzzy thought.

Her wing-like ears fluttered in air as she made her way towards the end of the bed where Nessa and Zinnia slept. She sat on the edge of the bed. Suddenly, her pink topaz eyes shined unusually bright. A light red dome appeared around Nessa's bed.

A fierce, piercing voice spoke.

"WAKE UP, YOU TWO!"

Nessa and Zinnia woke up, frightened. They hugged each other in fear as a chuckle came out of blue.

When they looked at Suzzy, they noticed she was holding a small bottle of a shining dark purple potion and a paper.

She floated towards Nessa and gave her the potion and paper.

"Sprinkle the potion on the paper, Nessa." Suzzy said.

Nessa a few drops of potion on the paper and the paper floated in midair, taking the figure of a girl with long, sandy brown hair appeared in front of them.

A smile appeared on Nessa's face. "Annie, you're back." She was about to make a dash to tackle her.

"Wait Nessie, this is a holographic image of me." Annette explained. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it Annie?" Nessa asked her.

"Nessie, keep training with Suzzy until I meet you in person." She said, avoiding Nessa's suspicious gaze.

"Annie, don't change the topic. I know something is up, that you didn't want to share with me, but I want to know it." Nessa spoke firmly, and Annie sighed at her sister's insistence.

"I'll tell you later, Nessie." She chuckled. "I promise."

Location: Headmaster's Office, Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy.

Time: 10:00 AM

Klaus' POV:

After taking morning classes of Potestas and Serpenteer, I was a little annoyed by the continuous rookie mistakes. Nonetheless, everything was fine.

While I was passing by the hallway, a magic note came flying to me.

"Klaus

I've something to discuss with you alone."

Headmaster Randolph

I switched my route from Perfect's office to Headmaster's office.

I knocked on the old door.

"Headmaster, it's Klaus." I called out.

"Come in."

I entered into the chamber, where Headmaster was reading a book.

"Headmaster, you called me?" I said.

"Klaus, how's Nessa been doing lately now?" Headmaster asked "Nessa was doing fine until recently, but now something fishy seems to be going on in her life, which is affecting her academic performance, and she doesn't seem to want to share it."

"Hmm...I see. Has she improved in her magic this month?" Headmaster asked.

"She has grown in the field of magic. That's for sure." I said confidently.

"But the fact is that how much she has grown, and that can be confirmed through her scores for today's Practical Magic Test." Professor Schuyler said.

"I'll be looking forward to that, Schuyler." Headmaster replied.

Hmm...this is going to be interesting.

"Headmaster, Professor Schuyler I've some ideas that will make the test more interesting. Can I suggest them?"

They nodded.

"Before suggesting the plan, I would like some of these people who would be involved to be here."

"Schuyler, can you find these people?" Headmaster spoke while handing Professor Schuyler a list.

Location: Courtyard, Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy.

Time: 10:00 AM

Third Person:

It's a sunny day. Today the junior level classes were gathered in the courtyard, for their Practical Magic Semester Test.

They've scattered across the courtyard. Some are doing last minute preparations for the test, some were discussing trivial topics. Fan Girls are trying to get their idols' attention, which sadly is a futile attempt.

But Elias, Cerim, Luca, Yukiya, Guy and Joel were discussing about the new type of Practical Magic Test they were going to face.

"Guys, this test sucks. Why they have to change the pattern of test?" Guy complained.

"It's better to accept the fact than to complain about the change." Joel stated.

"Well guys, I've got some hot spicy news to share with ya."Luca's cheerful voice entered into the scenario.

Elias, who has been silently listening, spoke up, "What's the news Luca?" Elias' calm expression turned to shock after a realization hit him. "Wait! Did you again spy on Headmaster's office again?"

Silence.

"Unbelievable! Luca, you've done it again." Elias shouted at Luca.

"Naw, I just know it from a reliable source." Luca nonchalantly avoided Elias' suspicion. Luca smirked, "This time Duelum is going to be in pairs against pairs."

The boys continued there chatting among themselves while Nessa decided to go for a walk alone with Zinnia.

Unaware of her path, Nessa walked in the direction of forbidden Eastern Forest.

Elias noticed her absence and went to find her, but couldn't figure out where she went.

He also remembered that Suzzy hadn't been seen since that morning. On other hand, Nessa was gone.

Elias casted a search spell and followed it. His only hope was that Nessa was okay, and that this odd feeling of worry didn't have any meaning.

=XXXXXXXXX=

Sorry guys for late update. December had been a pretty rough month for me. I'm depressed a lot lately and had gotten collab offers. So next month I'm targeting to complete it.

This book is part of Trilogy called Siblings.

The first part is Unbreakable bond.

The second installment is Refection.

I'll be having finals in March. So after the completion of the book. I'll go on a vacation.


	9. Author's Note

div dir="auto"Guys./div  
div dir="auto"I'm sorry but I'll be putting hiatus on the story. I've got exams in March and I've decided to dedicate my time to studying./div  
div dir="auto"So I'll return after April with some more awesome chapters, and please do check out my Pokémon stories which will published sometime soon./div  
div dir="auto"~Daisy/div 


End file.
